parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobladdin (Childhood Style)
Bobladdin is an all new Childhood's movie spoof of Disney's 1992 film "Aladdin". It appears on YouTube on 2020. Cast: * Aladdin - Bob the Builder * Princess Jasmine - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Genie - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) * Jafar - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Iago - Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) * Abu - Pilchard (Bob the Builder) * The Magic Carpet - Destiny (Finding Dory) * The Sultan - Mr. Bentley (Bob the Builder) * Rajah - Quick Draw McGraw * The Cave of Wonders - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Razoul - Hades (Hercules) * Razoul Guards - Captain Hook (Peter Pan), Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races), Lord Farquaad (Shrek) and Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * The Peddler - Pajama Sam (Humongous Entertainment) * Gazeem the Thief - Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) * Prince Achmed - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Omar the Melon Seller - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) * Old Jafar - Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Pot Seller - Shrek * Nut Seller - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) * Necklace Seller - Dilbert * Fish Seller - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Fire Eater - J. Audubon Woodlore (Humphrey the Bear) * Toy Abu - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Snake Jafar - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) * Gene Jafar - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) * Magic Lamp - Itself Scenes: *Bobladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Bobladdin part 2 - Bob on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Bobladdin part 3 - Bob Fights with Prince Homer Simpson/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Bobladdin part 4 - Princess Wendy's Dream *Bobladdin part 5 - Rasputin and Mr. Bentley's Conversation/Wendy Runs Away *Bobladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Rasputin's Evil Plan *Bobladdin part 7 - Bob Arrested (Part 1) *Bobladdin part 8 - Bob Arrested (Part 2) *Bobladdin part 9 - Bob Escapes with a Scientist *Bobladdin part 10 - Oogie Boogie (Part 1) *Bobladdin part 11 - Oogie Boogie (Part 2) *Bobladdin part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Scarecrow (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Bobladdin part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Scarecrow (Part 2) *Bobladdin part 14 - Mr. Bentley Upbraids Rasputin *Bobladdin part 15 - Bob's First Wish *Bobladdin part 16 - Rasputin Makes his Move/"Prince Bobby" *Bobladdin part 17 - Mr. Bentley Rides on Destiny *Bobladdin part 18 - Bob Argues with The Scarecrow/Bob Goes to Wendy *Bobladdin part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Bobladdin part 20 - Bob Almost Spills the Beans/Bob and Wendy's Kiss *Bobladdin part 21 - Bob Gets Ambushed/The Scarecrow Saves Bob's Life *Bobladdin part 22 - Rasputin Gets Exposed *Bobladdin part 23 - Bob's Depression/Flap Steals the Lamp *Bobladdin part 24 - Mr. Bentley's Announcement/The Scarecrow's New Master is Rasputin *Bobladdin part 25 - Rasputin's Dark Wishes *Bobladdin part 26 - "Prince Bobby (Reprise)" *Bobladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Bobladdin part 28 - Bob vs. Rasputin (Part 1) *Bobladdin part 29 - Bob vs. Rasputin (Part 2) *Bobladdin part 30 - Bob vs. Rasputin (Part 3) *Bobladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Bobladdin part 32 - End Credits Movie Used: * Aladdin (1992) Footage: Clips from TV Shows/Movies/Video Games Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) * Anastasia (1997) * JumpStart 4th Grade (1996) * Finding Dory (2016) * Quick Draw McGraw (1959) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Hercules (1997) * Hercules: The Series (1998) * Hercules 2: Zero to Hero (1999) * Peter Pan (1953) * Return to Never Land (2002) * Wacky Races (1968) * Wacky Races (2017) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 4D (2003) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Pajama Sam (1996) * The Simpsons (1989) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Santa Claus is Coming to Town (1970) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Lilo & Stitch: TV Series (2003) * Stitch! The Movie (2003) * Leroy & Stitch (2006) * Phineas & Ferb (2007) * Phineas & Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Dilbert (1999) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * Humphrey the Bear (1950) * Fantasia (1940) * Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947) * House of Mouse (2000) Gallery: Bob the Builder.jpg|Bob the Builder as Aladdin Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg|Wendy as Princess Jasmine Trivia Poster Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Parodies Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:Parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Ideas Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Category:Trailer Ideas